I loved you
by KaoriDragneel
Summary: Un pequeño relato acerca de los sentimientos y sensaciones del dragon slayer blanco... Es una especie de StiLu y es mi primer fic de este tipo, denle una oportunidad nwn


**Hi~~ Bueno, este es mi primer fic StiLu ~ Y creo que no es lo que esperaba, pero se aceptan críticas y cualquier opinión que me ayude a mejorar ^…^ **

**Con ustedes… EL FIC! nwn**

_Recuerdos_

- Cambio de escena

"Pensamientos"

**I loved you**

No podía negar lo mucho que le molestaba ver a Minerva la torturándola hasta el punto de la inconciencia, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no entrar corriendo a la arena y exigirle a la estúpida de Minerva que parara. Un auto control del que Natsu no gozaba al parecer.

No fue fácil, fue muy impresionante para él ver a su amor platónico de la niñez ser salvajemente golpeada mientras se encontraba prácticamente indefensa. "Se lo merece por ser un hada débil" –se repetía en su mente para convencerse de que no importaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba sirviendo de nada, tenía ganas de ser él y no Natsu quién entrara para llevarla en sus brazos. Maldijo a Minerva de todas las maneras que conocía, sólo mentalmente, claro.

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando Minerva regresó a donde todo el equipo de Sabertooth estaba reunido, no quería verla, tenía ganas de arrancar sus dedos uno por uno y hacerla que se los tragara. Esa maldita… Gracias a Kami que sabía disimular muy bien, para sus compañeros no hubiera tenido lógica esa reacción, quizá para Rouge un poco, pero no para los demás…

Trato de tranquilizarse un poco, pero en todo momento mantuvo su rostro sereno e inexpresivo… Sentía que caía en lo ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que sentía desde niño… En su rostro se dibujó una casi imperceptible sonrisa… Pudo recordarlo todo con claridad…

Recordó su grado de admiración a Natsu-san, el como siempre quiso ser mejor que él… Procuraba conseguir todas las revistas del Hechicero Semanal donde aparecía él, era un pequeño y él era su héroe.

_Fue un día no muy diferente a todos, acababa de salir la nueva edición de la revista, y se escabullo en el puesto de periódicos para poder conseguirla, había escuchado que contenía una entrevista y una sesión de fotos de Natsu-san. Comenzó a hojear las páginas una a una, y fue entonces que, al dar la vuelta a la página, estaba ella. Aparecía sonriendo suavemente, con los pómulos levemente sonrojados, con una brillante mirada que aún a través de una foto, parecía disparar destellos de sol hacía quien la observara, su cabello rubio casi se sintió sedoso cuando lo tocó en la imagen, pudo sentir como un nudo se apretaba cada vez más y más fuerte en su estómago, de repente sentía como algo revoloteaba dentro de él… _

_Paso rápidamente la página para tratar de alejar la sensación que no terminaba de agradarle por completo, pero lo que vio enseguida, desvió esa sensación que crecía dentro de él, a un enorme malestar que le provocaba nauseas, unas muy raras nauseas que le provocaban querer masacrar los huesos de Natsu uno a uno, lentamente… Entre sus manos descansaba una imagen de un sonriente Natsu que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de una avergonzada rubio, que se sonrojaba adorablemente… Cerró la revista bruscamente, ahora tenía un motivo más para superar a Natsu-san._

Volvió a sonreír invisiblemente, desde ese día no sólo quería superar a Natsu por la promesa que le hizo a Lector, si bien, eso era también una de las dos principales razones, la otra era para poder reclamar a esa chica como suya. Después de patear el trasero de Natsu-san, habría demostrado ser mejor dragon slayer que él, podría demostrarles a su rubia y a su exceed que él era el mejor, que él se los merecía…

Sonrío más abiertamente, aún recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra a nadie. Rouge, que lo observaba a lo lejos sólo suspiró.

Ese momento estaba a punto de llegar. Ya había caído la noche, estaba a sólo unas horas de su encuentro con Natsu-san, y se encontraba un tanto nervioso, no por la pelea, para él eso era pan comido… Ahora mismo se encontraba escondido afuera de una habitación de la enfermería… Patético, si, demasiado patético.

Espero pacientemente a que todas hadas de Fairy Tail se retiraran, si había esperado más de 7 años para poder verla en persona, podía esperar unos minutos más… Hadas molestas que no se retiraban, estúpidas hadas molestas, exceptuando una, claro.

Ya era casi media noche cuando la pequeña Wendy abandono la habitación acompañada por una gata blanca, aun así espero por varios minutos más, se dijo a si mismo que era para estar seguro de que no había nadie cerca, pero la irrefutable verdad era que estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida.

Se acercó a la habitación con pasos silenciosos, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole más de lo que había latido en todos sus años de vida. Abrió la puerta lentamente, no quería despertarla… Apenas la abrió un poco, un delicioso aroma a vainilla inundó sus sentidos, una vez dentro, se sintió envuelto en esa deliciosa fragancia, se sentía casi flotar… Recorrió la habitación lentamente con la mirada, entonces la encontró.

En la última cama al fondo del cuarto, acurrucada entre cobijas, con la respiración acompasada y tranquila, sin duda dormía plácidamente. No podía esperar más, 7 años para conocer a la chica que le robo el corazón apenas siendo un niño y sólo a través de una foto, era demasiado. Se acercó a pasos grandes hasta quedar del lado de la cama donde ella dormía tranquilamente….

Sonría sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió como ese calor que se originaba en su pecho se expandía por todo su cuerpo, lo recorría completamente, nació en el centro de su corazón y recorrió su estómago dejando un verdadero desorden ahí, paso a través de sus piernas haciéndolas temblar y pudo sentirlo llegar a la punta de sus dedos. Era tan cálido… Se puso de cunclilllas para quedar a la altura del rostro de la maga, que dormía ajena a lo que causaba en su cuerpo… Con una mano, retiro un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el tranquilo rostro de la chica y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, con las yemas de los dedos acaricio las mejillas de la maga, que se tornaron de un color rojo suave al tiempo que hacia una mueca dormida… Era tan adorable…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, al estar con ella el tiempo se volvió algo sin importancia, para él parecía no avanzar… Le dio igual no dormir, no era la primera vez que salía a una pelea sin haber dormido nada ni sería la última, Morfeo podía joderse, él estaba con su rubia…

A pesar de eso, sabía que después del amanecer esas molestas hadas comenzarían a rondar por ahí, así que unos minutos antes que amaneciera comenzó a despedirse de la dormida chica… Se puso de pie aún junto a ella y se agacho juntando su frente suavemente con la de la maga, inhaló profundamente el olor de su rubia una vez más, sin duda alguna lo más delicioso que había olido en su vida… Vio sus labios entre abiertos y no pudo evitarlo, estaba ahí tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan endemoniadamente adorable…

Fue muy suave, fue un dulce roce de sus labios contra los de ella… Hace apenas unos segundos creía que no había nada más delicioso que su aroma, y ahora creía que sus labios eran el manjar más exquisito…

Se apartó lentamente y le dio una última mirada a su rubia por hoy… Había llegado el momento, ese era el día donde demostraría que era el mejor dragon slayer, se lo demostraría a su gremio, se los demostraría a esas hadas, se lo demostraría a su fiel amigo, y sobre todo, a su rubia...

Frustración, impotencia… No estaba seguro de que sentía ahora mismo, no sabía si dolían más las heridas que sangraban en su cuerpo, o las repetidas punzadas en su pecho… Quería quedarse tirado en ese piso que fue testigo de su miserable derrota ante Natsu-san… Le falló a Lector, le falló a su rubia… Sintió deseos de llorar por primera vez desde que era un niño, todo se había ido al carajo… Natsu-san había logrado que se arrodillara ante él sin problemas, se sentía tan miserable…

Algo bloqueo los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo arrodillado y lo hizo alzar la mirada, ahí estaba él, con el rostro arañado y golpeado, lleno de polvo y… con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento creyó que iba a burlarse de él y se sintió el animal rastrero más asqueroso del planeta, bien merecido se lo tenía, pero lo que hizo lo dejo sin alguna palabra…

Parado frente a él, le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón dolió, tal vez, solo tal vez, el peli rosa si era el mejor para su rubia…

Le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y frustración, contra una llena de comprensión y camaradería… Sintió algo romperse dentro de él, desgarrarlo por dentro… Por fuera, poco a poco iba formando algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro, todo comenzaba a desmoronarse…

"Tal vez yo no sea lo mejor para esa rubia, tal vez Natsu- san siempre ha sido el indicado para ella... Pero querida Lucy… Cuanto daría porque tú supieras que yo te amé… incluso sin verte…"


End file.
